


Finger panels

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Oneshot, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Delinquents couldn't seem to keep out of trouble. Kakashi has a little teasing punishment for his secret favourite one. He's stuck in a place when he should be in class so a little tease.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	Finger panels

The best thing about Kakashi’s place to slack off was that he got to have a bird eye view of the things the students got up to. While they thought they were going about unobserved Kakashi got an eyeful of them. It was fairly tame but amusing. Students slacking off. He could envy them. Some confessions. Boring.

Still it was entertainment and it allowed him to know who was up to what and where they were. It even allowed him to see that yes he had been right about some students sneaking over the walls to go- well he had no clue to where they were going. What Kakashi did know was that they were gone.

Easy as they pleased up and gone. He didn’t report it because that seemed like too much work to bother with. He just adjusted his mask and noted the students and went along his way.

But his spot was wonderful because not only did Kakashi get to hide away from members of staff. He got to see the students that he was actually interested in keeping an eye on. From far away and without them knowing like a creep. But Kakashi was getting to keep an eye on the troublemakers.

And thanks to the spot, Kakashi was the first to see trouble at a time that not many would be around. It was like winning the lottery. He had been thinking about slipping his book from his coat and rereading a few chapters when his eyes had spotted a wiggling form in the higher floors that were supposed to be sealed off.

The key word. Supposed to be but nothing could stop a bunch of determined students up to no good. What were a few boards and tape? Not enough to stop them and Kakashi could see that a certain someone had gone along. And gotten stuck.

“The things they do.” He sighed to himself. He checked the time. Second period had only just begun. That was a lot of time. “What to do with this. What to do.”

X

“Aww man.” Kakashi heard as he slowly approached where the student was stuck. “Should lay off the ramen for a bit. I can’t believe I got stuck in here!” The legs kicked a bit before the body stilled. “Ugh. Shikamaru’s gonna hold this over me forever-ah?” Kakashi gently ran his hand over Naruto’s ass and waited for a response. “Shikamaru? Pull me out don’t mess around.”

Kakashi slapped Naruto’s ass in amusement and traced around the belt. There was a hiss before Naruto tried to kick but the angle he was in the wall didn’t allow for that.

“Kiba? Man stop dicking around and pull me…out?” He finished high pitched as Kakashi reached under him to loosen the belt. “Come one.” The belt hit the dusty floor. Kakashi fought back a laugh as he slid a hand into the back of Naruto’s pants. “Not- Not Kiba. Who are you?”

It took everything to not lean over Naruto’s rigid body and whisper something teasing and lewd. As it was Kakashi pulled out his fingers before he licked the tips of his fingers. After a moment’s thought he reached into his pocket for a small bottle. When he slipped his hand back into Naruto’s pants the response was immediate and arousing.

X

The soft cries had to be the most arousing part of it all. Kakashi had pulled down Naruto’s pants but not too far. No sense in them being covered in dust. Just enough that he could have access to what he wanted to see so badly.

He limited himself to just his fingers but it was a near thing. One hand he used to keep Naruto spread and the other he fucked Naruto with two fingers of that hand. It drove shocked surprised gasps from Naruto along with low groans and whimpers.

He had gone limp a while back. Right when Kakashi had found his prostate and began to tease with his fingers. No more questions. Just soft squeaks and gasps and low moans. Naruto’s cock was making a mess and that was a pretty sight.

The dew strings dripping down as Naruto wiggled from the sensation. The wet sounds that came from Naruto’s hole and the gasps from his mouth kept Kakashi hard.

 _“Hah.”_ That tensing and that shiver Kakashi knew exactly what was going to happen a few moments before it did. He sank his fingers deep picked up the pace and watched as Naruto jerked and moaned as his cum spilt of the dusty floor. His shivers were so cute as he trembled and the way his body sucked on Kakashi’s fingers.

Naruto was certainly lucky that Kakashi had come here to tease. It was tempting, it would be so easy to lube himself up and finish what he had started but instead he used tissues to clean Naruto up and fastened his pants back up. the dazed boy was limp in the hole and didn’t even notice Kakashi tugging him the amount needed so he would be able to escape.

Kakashi wished he could commit this to memory. As it was, he made haste and escaped. The bell would ring and he needed to be found slacking elsewhere. The nurse room was appropriate enough.

X

Kakashi hadn’t expected to see him so soon after. He ran into Naruto and Naruto’s group after lunch heading to what certainly was not a class. Naruto who was usually loud active and brash had a distant look on his face and his eyes.

Kakashi himself could still feel how hot Naruto had felt around his fingers. He had wanted to tease him a bit. Get back at the delinquent that stole his way into hearts so determinedly. Did Kakashi want a bite? He certainly did but he had to restrain himself.

However… with the way that Naruto kept glancing towards the direction of the scene of the crime. Kakashi could feel within himself that repeats was not beyond anything. Maybe he had bitten more than he could chew for himself.

He watched the group ascend the stairs before he watched the careful way Naruto glanced at the stairs that led to the place he had gotten fucked on Kakashi’s fingers and came. Not that he knew it was Kakashi. The longing that flashed in those blue eyes. Kakashi had to pull back a bit and laugh to himself. looks as if he opened a can of worms here but he was all for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it may seem sweet
> 
> nobody fretted over the correct tags more than me lmao. It just looks sweet on the surface, if I did it from a different pov? yeah.
> 
> \o let Purpy have her fun lol


End file.
